


良种动物

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: ABO言金，DV成分有。是以前的存档。
Kudos: 4





	良种动物

结婚第五年的时候，绮礼不得不打开一扇扇屋门、拨亮日光灯，在弃置房间里找吉尔伽美什，一个蹩脚的寻宝游戏。他总是目光游离，仿佛耽陷在什么思绪中，有次绮礼在浴缸里找到他：蜷成一团，脸沉入渐冷的水。斑斓泡沫之下，他的面容仿佛一枚白而漫漶的过曝相纸。他们都沉默等待，吉尔伽美什希望他知趣离开，他想把水里的人拖回屋，湿漉漉的，乳色的，像新漂过的洁净碗碟，瘀伤是瓷上青花，拖到灰被单上。然后告诉吉尔伽美什：也许你可以生个孩子。虽然他根本不喜欢儿童，只是想看那副表情。但是吉尔伽美什马上冷笑起来，说：你不妨试试。他偏过头望向窗龛，金发盖不住耳后粘着的一条肉色创可贴，被水洇成深色，已不再牢固。

  
他在孩提时代曾做过昆虫标本，那些固定在轻盈亚克力盒中的、他从来没能学会欣赏的美。小学同班的一个男孩子曾对所有人炫耀一只鲜艳的吉丁虫，坚硬的鞘翅流光溢彩，像人工制品。那个男孩说，它多漂亮啊。他站在座位上收了书包，远远看了一眼。哪里漂亮？他没有想通，一辈子都没有，但是他开始试着在脑海里仿造一种审美，从小巧的生物开始。也许这样一来，他就会和别人一样对美丽的事物产生兴趣，他就能懂得他们是如何理所当然地活着。他在附近公园捕蝴蝶，也会买些更加明艳的死的舶来蝶，装在折成三角形的纸包里，双翅合拢，容易破碎。取出来的时候，磷粉会腻在他的手指上。

  
他握住吉尔伽美什的颈项，喉结是一颗硬实的茧。他向后摸去，摩挲那个散发出芬芳欲望的腺体，年轻人的血管好像抵着他的指尖轻轻扑棱，鲜活的，奔流的。他开始想象掐死吉尔伽美什会是怎样的感觉，那条脖子又脆又柔，像一只烹得骨骼嫩烂的幼鸟，他的牙齿可以嵌进它玫红的内里，清脆地折开其中细小的骨头，这不是扁平羸弱的蝶翅可比的。然后吉尔伽美什会从轻浅的睡眠中惊醒，推拒扭动，边骂边对他的气味和触摸产生反应。你这下作的公狗……

  
他太坚固了，不是吗，太坚固了。绮礼从来不知道他在想些什么，不知道他脑海里的那个痛点，如果人的精神也那么容易摧毁就好了。绮礼掐碎吉尔伽美什喉中的呜咽，操进他的身体，让他像一尾脱水的观赏鱼一样无声挣扎，睫毛结满了眼泪，戒子上的钻，小小的痛苦之卵。他的嘴唇压覆下去，把它们弄破在颤抖的眼皮上，带着些许安抚性质，好像他没有为那份凄惨动容。他突然想到，也许他之前不只是在开玩笑，也许他的确想要一个孩子，仅仅为了折磨吉尔伽美什。他想看到那个人在疼痛中辗转痉挛，精神不稳，无故地流泪呕吐……

  
他想要看到。

  
结束后吉尔伽美什咳嗽着光脚下床找水喝，回来时绮礼正坐在床头，出神地凝视一只雪景水晶球。吉尔伽美什看了他一会儿，侧着头，伸开了腿将一只脚踩在他身上，那对眼睫还湿湿地缠粘在一块儿，脸颊一层细汗闪着薄而蒙胧的光，让绮礼想起珍珠，丝絮似的晨雾和白塔夫绸。阴茎在他脚下诚实地勃起，像纪录片快放镜头中抽芽的植物。绮礼看着月光蒙住他伤痕累累的胴体，仿佛披了新婚的白纱。购物单上的涂画：排块巧克力，创可贴，酒精，颜色可爱的棉签，祛疤膏，布洛芬。有的时候吉尔伽美什把自己摊开在那里，盯着天花板吃一块巧克力，临近尾声时巧克力总要甜蜜湿软地崩塌下去，像他支不住的腰和高亢的哭叫，渍在浅色床单上，宛如血污干透。绮礼的恶意像一泼印度墨汁，饱满稠黑，对此刻几乎称得上神圣美丽的吉尔伽美什蓄势待发。你这下作的公狗。他笑着，愉快地望着绮礼圈住他的脚踝，听从他的指令，匍匐着身子乖乖爬来。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得吉尔伽美什没有能力的情况下，两个人的关系是会不平衡的……虽然对绮礼很感兴趣，但是因为这种弱势感，吉尔同时也会对他产生敌意。


End file.
